


Getting Kicked out of a Target never felt so Good

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69, And it turns into something mkre, Jesus - Freeform, Lance does NOT appreciate it, M/M, Shiro gets hit on, Snogging in a store, Still Canon verse, Why is it that all I'm writing rn is porn what happenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Prompt was something along the lines of 'Person A gets flirted with and Person B comes in and saves the day by pretending to be Person A's bae
RIP me i made it porny





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiirxtakashii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/gifts).



> Allura is the best wingman

Being able to make pit stops while defending the universe was surprisingly rare, considering they could just warp jump to wherever they needed to be. But whenever something broke in the jumper… thing… that made them get on planet for supplies, Lance was more than ready to go. 

 

And even better, he was paired with Shiro. 

 

The bigger man (literally,  _ hot damn _ ) smiled softly at Lance as Allura partnered them up, Keith with Hunk and Pidge with Allura herself. No one seemed to have any complaints and soon they were resting on the surface of the planet raxagoricalfallipatorious. Lance is  _ pretty  _ sure he's heard that name somewhere, but it all diminishes into a quiet place in his mind as Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing if only slightly, making Lance's breath just a little bit more shallow. “You ready to go down?” 

 

Okay, here's the thing: Lance is  _ more than ready  _ to go down, but he's pretty sure Shiro meant to the planet and not on his dick. But, you know, semantics. Plausible deniability and all that. How is Lance supposed to know the difference?

 

Instead of asking how far down, he manages a swallow and cheap grin. “Yep! Let's go! I’m  _ dying  _ to check out this place. From what Allura said, all the weird shit is here.” He heard the princess laugh into her hand, and his grin widened. After she had accidentally (Hint:  _ Accidentally _ meaning she heard him say Shiro's name in his sleep. Fuck.) found out about his little crush on the black paladin, Allura had lightened up considerably at his flirting, maybe even a little bit back. She had told him that watching Shiro's expressions had been more than worth faux reciprocating. 

 

_ What expressions? _ Lance had asked, and he only got a smirk in reply. 

 

“Okay, Paladins!” Allura called out cheerily, everyone turning to face her. “We will be on planet for two hours. Please grab everything on the lists you have been given via communicators. We will meet back at the castle at the agreed time. Okay?”

 

Everyone nodded and made assenting noises, and Allura smiled. “Now, off you pop!” 

  
  


Later Lance belatedly realized that this was some hardcore domestic shit that was going on here. Shiro and him were in a supermarket. A  _ space  _ supermarket. Shiro was examining different space fruits with a cutely crinkled noise and furrowed brow in a  _ space supermarket _ . 

 

“...I can't really tell the difference between these two fruit.” Shiro grumbled, and Lance could only agree. They were completely identical corkscrew purple fruit, but the stickers called them something entirely different. 

 

Lance shrugged. “Why not get both?” Shiro huffed and smiled at him, making his tan cheeks flush darkly. “I mean, Hunk can probably use both. The dude's pretty talented like that.”

 

Shiro looked back at the fruit, and Lance coughed. “I’m gonna go find a bathroom.” He murmured before walking away, cheeks flushed and brain cursing himself. 

* * *

  
  


Lance was  _ too  _ cute, Shiro wistfully thought to himself as Lance excused himself to the bathroom. Utterly adorable, even as he left. What was the saying?  _ Hate seeing you leave but love watching you go? _ Was that what Lance kept saying to Allura? 

 

Allura. Shiro's body tensed as he remembered how Lance's flirting had been met with  _ more  _ flirting instead of haughty silence. Something dark clenched in the black paladins chest, and he shook his head, just adding the two similar fruits like Lance had suggested. Lance was not  _ his _ , no matter how much Shiro wanted it to be that way, and there was little to nothing saying that they  _ couldn't  _ be together. They would look good together, both tall and tanned, toned and angular. He wasn't sure how they would  _ fit  _ together, though. Lance could look pretty good above someone, he’d imagine he'd look even better on his back, legs spread wide, mouth open as he panted out  _ Shiro's _ name- 

 

He hadn't realised how deep or long he'd been in thought until a clawed hand tapped on his shoulder, and he turned around to see a tall… anthropomorphic… pitbull? Bat? It was a dark brown, and it's eyes were a steely grey. It towered over him, pointy eyes and scrunched nose a predominating feature. “Hey.”

 

His voice was so high pitched Shiro fought the urge to laugh right then and there, but he could feel tears coming on. Oh man. “Hello.” He managed to smile, basically quivering in his boots at his voice. 

 

“What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” Oh,  _ no  _ this was too much. Shiro bit his lip and looked away, the Alien Pitbull bat mix taking that as  _ yes, I am very interested _ , moving closer to him, trying to box him in. “You wanna accompany me for a while? There's a new pub open, Xracyl’s place. Best Drinks on this side of the planet.”

 

“Thank you, but I’m afraid I'll have to pass.” Shiro tried to go the polite route with the chipmunk voiced creature, but it seemed that in every galaxy, there was that  _ one  _ asshole who didn't understand what no meant. 

 

And this guy was it. He leaned even closer, nosing closer to his face as Shiro took a step back, suddenly realising just how much  _ bigger  _ this creature was than him. “It can wait for a free drink, can't it?” His voice suddenly dropped to a baritone, and Shiro's eyes nearly widened to the size of plates. This was a  _ threat. _ “Come on, grab a drink with me.” 

 

Shiro felt the urge to turn on his arm, but this was a civilian. He could not hurt him. “I’m sorry, but no. I’m already taken.” Shiro said confidently. The alien’s eyes widened, and he shifted.

 

“You don't smell taken. You're lying to me.” The pitbull apparently could  _ smell _ if Shiro had recently had sex, and Shiro groaned inwardly, cursing the universe for making something that could  _ smell  _ his sexual frustration. 

 

“We’re taking it slow.” He managed to get out, the alien hulking in front of him. “I’d appreciate it if you would step back now.” 

 

“You're lying to me-”

 

“Hey, baby.” A familiar voice purred, skinny arm wrapping around Shiro's waist. Shiro nearly gave himself whiplash turning to see Lance perch his head on his shoulder, eyes sparking with some malicious amusement he'd never seen before. “Who's this fellow? Is he being mean to you?” The blue paladin's voice dropped a pitch, and Shiro swallowed at the darkened look in his gaze at the alien. “I certainly hope not. I’m not sure he would like the repercussions of his actions.”

 

The alien stared at the two of them for a moment, as if to protest, but when Lance daringly pressed an open mouth kiss behind Shiro's ear, nipping the skin slightly, he stepped back, tail whipping angrily behind him. “No.” He snarled. “It was just a little talk.” And with that, the alien twisted away quickly and left. Shiro almost let out a sigh of relief, but Lance quickly turned him around and pulled him down into a kiss, eyes shut softly and arms wrapped around his neck. Shiro nearly choked on his own spit before just going  _ fuck it  _ and placing his hands on Lance's waist, tugging him close enough that they fit together  _ perfectly _ . Fuck, if this was the only chance he was gonna get to kiss the blue paladin, he was gonna  _ take advantage of it. _

 

So essentially, Shiro picked Lance up and pushed him into the wall of the supermarket, snogging the breath out of him. Lance, clearly surprised, gasped and moaned oh so softly in his ear, his minty breath brushing against his face as Shiro dived in for another kiss.  _ Fuck yes _ , this is what he wanted. 

 

They continued to snog for a while, until Lance, precious gorgeous  _ beautiful  _ Lance, said with a quiet sound, “They stopped staring, Shiro. You can put me down now.” 

 

An icy feeling ripped down his spine, and he put Lance down gently, suddenly realising that they had the  _ entire  _ Supermarket's eyes on them, old and young both gawking at the sight the two of them made. 

 

“Should…” Shiro took a moment to gather his breath, the groceries abandoned beside him. “Should we finish shopping?”

 

Lance looked him over, and nodded. Shiro felt something akin to  _ disappointment _ well in his body as he picked up the basket, smiling brightly as he fixed his hair. “Well, shall we get this over with?”

* * *

  
  


They were told to never come back. Not that Lance cared as he laid in bed that night, eyes wide as he replayed that day's events in his head. 

 

_ Big, strong hands gripping his thighs and lifting him into the air like it was nothing before shoving him against a wall so hard it almost made him dizzy. The grip only seemed to tighten at the gasp he made, and Shiro's tongue in his mouth sent shivers wracking his frame. He felt himself run his hands through Shiro's tuft of hair, just as soft as he thought it would be. He gave as good as he got, though, raking his fingers over Shiro's scalp, hearing the hum of his throat as he pressed harder.  _

 

Fuck. Lance couldn't fucking stand it. He initiated that shit, and he had called it off. It was originally intended to make sure the alien dog knew there was absolutely  _ no  _ chance for him to be with Shiro, but it turned out to be the kind of shit that kept him up at night. Fuck, Shiro looked ready to eat him  _ alive.  _ But the reason to keep kissing was gone, and Lance bitterly called it off. 

 

Shiro had looked delicious, and Lance usually reserved that word for food. His hair was a mess, his pupils were fucking massive, and his lips were a cherry red from Lance biting on them. He could only imagine what he looked like. Probably not as good, but just as wrecked.

 

A knock on his door made him groan softly to himself. Why couldn't people let him try to resist a boner in  _ peace?  _ And why at  _ this  _ hour? Everyone else should be asleep? “Coming.” He said out loud, flopping out of his blankets in only pajama bottoms, his body too hot for anything else. He clicked the door open and the silent hiss nearly went unheard as Shiro stood at the doorway, in pajamas. 

 

“Can I come in?” 

 

_ Um, fuck yeah,  _ his brain helpfully supplied, but he nodded, trying to save face as he stepped aside for the Adonis at his door to come in, which he did. His pajamas were just plain black bottoms and a white t-shirt, almost too tight against his chest. He looked around Lance's room, which was littered with souvenirs of planets he'd been to and saved. Shiro smiled softly at them, and Lance felt a tinge of nervousness as Shiro's eyes landed on him. “So.”

 

Lance swallowed. “So. What's up?”

 

Shiro silently asked to sit on the bed, and Lance nodded, watching the mattress dip with the weight of pure muscle. “So.” Shiro started. “Allura found out what happened at the store.” 

 

Lance's jaw dropped and his whole face flushed a vibrant red. “I-How-”

 

“Apparently _ someone  _ didn't turn off their communicator.” Shiro's voice was teasing, and Lance flailed slightly. “But then she told me something quite interesting.”

 

Lance stilled, eyes wide. “...What?”

 

Shiro smiled again, and he murmured, “She said it was about time you did that.” 

 

Lance was going to kill royalty. It was gonna happen. Not now, while Shiro was watching him flounder in embarrassment, but later. “I-Er-Shiro-um-”

 

“Can I kiss you again?” Shiro cuts him off, and for the first time in his life, Lance is fucking  _ speechless. _ His whole brain reboots at the question, and he has to log in again to process the information. 

 

_ “Can I kiss you again?” _

 

“Oh my god.” Lance wheezes out. “Fuck yes? Yes? Absolutely? What the fuck? Same? Me too?” He practically launches himself at Shiro and ends up in his lap, eyes wide in disbelief. “Holy shit. This is like fanfiction.”

 

Shiro's smile was amused. “Like what?”

 

“Nothing.” Lance planted his lips on Shiro's, already planning on memorising Shiro's mouth, nipping at the soft lips and eagerly diving in at the gasp Shiro let out. His hands rested themselves back on Lance's thighs, and Lance  _ groaned _ at the sensation, rubbing himself closer to Shiro, hands finding their spot in the black paladin's hair. The kiss wasn't  _ rushed,  _ per say, but it was  _ urgent _ . Shiro was pushing forward with such single minded determination that Lance felt like he was being swallowed whole by Shiro's hands on him, which was a weird fucking metaphor. Instead of thinking of a better one, he pushed Shiro down onto his back, watching the muscled man flump back with a shocked noise, looking like he did in the supermarket, all red and gorgeous and shit. 

 

“Can I blow you?” Lance breathed out, and Shiro scrambled to agree, but on the condition that “I get to eat you out.” 

 

Lance was a very  _ sterile  _ shower person. He cleaned everywhere, so just the suggestion had him groaning and flipping over to reverse cowgirl, shimmying out of his pajamas and sitting bare assed on Shiro's crotch, rubbing down if only to feel the ass wrecker residing in Shiro's pants. “Oh, fuck, I want that in my mouth.” He breathed, shimmying back enough until he was able to lean down and mouth at the fabric, already slightly damp with Shiro's pre. 

 

“Lance.” Shiro's voice was dark, hungry, and the blue paladin shuddered, not stopping his movements. “Fuck, Lance.” Suddenly his ass was lifted into the air, and a high pitched embarrassed noise left him, his legs instantly trying to close themselves, Shiro's arms stopping the movement. In one quick movement, Lance was pulled down on Shiro's face, and something poked at him, making him release the lewdest noise by far, eyes lidding. 

 

The sensations didn't stop there, oh no. Lance could barely manage to get Shiro's dick out and down his mouth before Shiro's tongue was in him, free hand gently stroking his dick and making him shiver from all those strange new but welcome sensations wracking his body. He quickly bobbed on Shiro's dick until his nose was resting in black and white curled pubic hair, throat swallowing rapidly around him until with a shout, Shiro spilled in his mouth. Lance tried to swallow as much as he could, but some got on his tongue, and he gave a little groan at the taste. No matter who, semen was gross. 

 

But that thought flew from his mind as a finger pushed into him, making him gasp. He had momentarily forgotten that Shiro was still there eating his ass like it was the greatest food he'd ever had the pleasure of eating. One finger became two as Lance cried out at the stimulation of his prostate, clenching around Shiro's fingers and tongue as he came untouched, eyes rolling back in his head until he collapsed, spent.

 

After a moment for the two of them to catch their breath, Lance got off of Shiro, face flushed. He  _ literally  _ sat on Shiro's face. His idol's face. God. 

 

The idol in question sat up, smiling with a slight dazed look in his eye. “Hey.” He murmured, and Lance smiled a little too. “Wanna go take a shower?”

 

Fuck that sounded great. Lance nodded and scrambled off the bed before pausing and turning to look at Shiro.

 

“If this is what happens when we make out in public, we should do it more often.”

  
Shiro's laugh followed them into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> God why is it all porn nowadays


End file.
